


Requiem

by nerdybloomers



Series: 120 Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Funeral, Post-Series, friendly reminder that treize is super dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdybloomers/pseuds/nerdybloomers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t have a body to bury, but when the war was over, Une saw to it that Treize had a proper funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> There's never enough sad when it comes to this ship. Takes place in early AC-196, after the war is over, before the formation of the Preventers.
> 
> Prompt #100: Requiem
> 
> Drabble Challenge on my old dA: http://shibaayame.deviantart.com/art/120-Drabble-Challenge-250678524

They didn’t have a body to bury, but when the war was over, Une saw to it that Treize had a proper funeral.

She didn’t wear black - he had once told her that navy suited her much better than the deep tone of the void, so she simply wore a dark blue dress and cardigan. The church was bedecked in roses. He would’ve liked that.

Zechs’ eulogy had been impassioned and heartfelt, and she was grateful for it. Une didn’t think she would have been able to do him justice. There was so much to say about him, so much she wished she’d been able to discuss with him before-

She spotted the man who had killed him in one of the far back pews of the church, a few rows behind the rest of the Gundam pilots. She hadn’t pegged him to be the religious type, and he did not participate in the mass, but kept his head bowed. Whether it was in prayer or respect for the dead, it was hard to tell.

With the sound of the choir filling the cathedral - the Lacrymosa from Mozart’s unfinished Requiem Mass, how fitting - Une promised herself that she would not, could not cry, not now. Alone, later, then. But not in front of the people she fought alongside and against. She heard Treize’s voice, somewhere in the back of her mind, telling her that it would be perfectly fine if she did, but this was the one thing she couldn’t give to him. She had to keep it together.

She left her glasses at his tombstone, so that at least something that was familiar to him would be there to represent his passing.

And after all was said and done, stories shared and toasts dedicated, hands shaken and condolences given - she felt so small, so alone in that beautiful estate of his.


End file.
